Butters and I
by DisguisedNerd
Summary: This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it! Bunny Shipper Forever! I will do the next chapter if you review Disclaimer: I do not own South Park I give full credit for the cartoon to Matt and Trey.
1. Black Eye

Kenny's P.O.V.

I have always admired Butters, even though his dad gave him shit all the time about being grounded, he took it so well.

I've been feeling differently lately about him and I just don't know what the fucks wrong with me, one minute I see titties and I'm over the moon, the next I see butters all sweet and cute and singing 'loo loo loo I got some apples loo loo loo you got some too' over and over again and I can't help but notice how cute he looks dancing around. Its hurts me to say, but I Kenny McCormick, am gay.

I walk to school and see butters with sunglasses on I stare at him, Stan, Kyle and Eric walk up

"Dude why are you wearing sunglasses? It's hardly sunny today" said Stan

"Yeah what the fuck butters" said Eric

"Guys maybe we should leave the sunglasses out of this" said Kyle

"Huh? Out of what?" I asked

"Stan and Cartman were fighting about who gets the first slice of pizza in the cafeteria today" explains Kyle to me and Butters, who hadn't said a word

I stared at Butters again noticing one of his baby blue eyes behind the sunglasses looks kind of, odd

"Butters what happened to your eye?" I ask

"What? Gee I don't think I can tell on him" said Butters

"Tell on who?" I asked after everyone else had left and I and he were slowly walking into the school

"I can't say!" Butters rushed into the bathrooms I immediately followed him

"Butters?" I walked in I knew he was in one of the toilets.

I saw on the ground his sunglasses had fallen off

"Butters please come out" I said

Butters walked out and I saw he had a black eye

"Who did this to you?!" I asked

"My, my dad" he said knocking his knuckles together like he does in his cute way

"Stephen did this?" I asked and he nodded

"This happens every time I get grounded" he says

"Son of a…." I saw his face

"Biscuit" I ended the sentence

"No one usually cares about that gay little wimpy kid" he says

"So no one usually notices" I finished his sentence

"Yes, oh gee I will get in trouble for telling you" he said nervously

"No you won't! You have to lie to him about telling me" I said

"But Kenny, you know I can't lie it's against my nature" he said

"You have to man up Butters" I said

"Kenny you know I can't"

"I guess I do" I said

"Well Lie for me" I said

"Kenny" he said

"Does anyone care about you?" He asked

"Um, well there's my sister Karen" I said

"I mean at school" he said

"Well, no people look at me like, I'm the perverted town whore in an orange parka that no one actually wants to talk to, Stan and Kyle try to look as if they want to be my friend, but inside they think of me as that pervert that no one is friends to." I said

"Kenny, how are you always so mentally strong?" he asked

"Huh? I'm not mentally strong, I mean you are but me, I'm a whole new story" I said

The bell rings

"We should get to class" says butters and we go to class.


	2. Grounded again

Butters P.O.V

I went home that day scared I thought about what Kenny said

Gee nice to think someone cares I thought smiling but my smile faded as I saw my parents shouting at each other I walked in

"Butters your mother thinks you like someone" said dad angrily

"Gee I like all my friends, why else would I be friends with them?" I said "Why would you think I didn't though?" I asked

"We mean like like, you have been acting strangely lately" said Mom

"Well sure I have, there's someone making a YouTube video of hello kitty dancing around and I can't wait to see it" I said happily. Hmm, I should check if they have made it yet

"Butters! Be more of a man" shouted Dad

"That's exactly what my friend Kenny said to me today!" I said

"Kenny" Dad grinded his teeth "that boy is nothing but trouble; he even has a reputation as the town whore! Which he is" Dad shouted

"NOW DAD YOU CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT KENNY OR I WILL KICK YOUR BALLS RIGHT OFF" I said suddenly.

Oops I thought

"BUTTERS YOU ARE GROUNDED" said Dad and he raised his hand to hit me hard suddenly the door burst open

"You better put your hand down or I'll kick your ass butt fucker" Kenny said sternly and had his fist clenched I shook my head

"Kenny you're going to get hurt" I said scared Dad punched Kenny and he fell to the ground blood coming out his head

"Butters, you're going to get it" said Dad but Kenny got up

"Hey butt fucker, our fight isn't over" said Kenny and he punched Dad, Dad went flying and hit the wall

"You IDIOT CHILD!" cried mom and went to see Dad, he got up and glared at Kenny, Dad wasn't hurt his nose was bleeding though

"Get out of my house, BOTH OF YOU" he shouted

"Butters lets go" said Kenny

"No!" I said but instead he picked me up bridal style and ran across town till he got to the park and he put me down.

"Thanks Kenny, for you know saving me" I said blushing

"No problem, it was totally out of order what he was gonna do to you" He said

"Are you ok?" I asked

"I'm fine" Kenny said but I still worried

"Don't lie to me Kenny" I said

"I get into fights all the time" He said and we sat on a park bench

"It was brave of you all the same" I said staring into his endless deep blue eyes

"I would do anything for you" He said and blushed "I...I mean um I would do anything for um, people other than me" He said quickly

Kiss him Kiss him! The voice in my head echoed no! I shouted back at it

"Kenny, do you ever think about yourself for once?" I asked curiously

"Not really" he said coolly

"You're so unselfish it's amazing" I said

"Amazing that the town whore could be nice to other people? I get that a lot" he said sadly

"No! I meant amazing someone could be as unselfish as you, I mean I don't think anyone is more unselfish then you" I said quickly because I hated seeing him sad

"Butters" he said

"Yes?" I asked

"Kiss me" he said

And I did and it was amazing the best kiss I had ever had my heart fluttered and I felt myself wish it could never end, but about five seconds later he pulled away at a familiar voice

"You guys are such faggots, the poor and the wimp" said Eric with Kyle and Stan close behind

"You shut the fuck up about Butters, Eric" he said protectively

"Aw gee Kenny you don't have to get in another fight for me" I said but I was secretly happy

Eric took one look at Kenny's muscles and said

"Kenny, I don't want to fight you, if I did though to make it clear I would win" he said

"No you wouldn't" I shouted at Eric

"Whatever" said Eric and he and style walked away to leave me making out with Kenny.


	3. Where Is Home?

Kenny's P.O.V

I kissed Butters again I loved him so fucking much,

But I didn't know where he would live he got kicked out of his parents place

I was scared for him; I didn't want to be homeless.

I sighed and he looked at me

"What's wrong ken?" he asked

"Nothing" I hugged him

"I, I just don't know where you're gonna live" I admitted

"Well Ken I guess I could…." He didn't know what to say

"Well, I don't know what I'm going to do" he said

"I suppose you could live at my house" I said

"But ken" he argued

"Butters, I have made my decision, though don't expect a life of luxury you know how poor I am"

I said feeling I had let him down

"Ok Ken" he said

I kissed him more "Butters I fucking love you" I said

"I love you too Ken" he said and kissed me back.

We continued talking and cuddling and kissing for hours, till I heard a clock strike

"Midnight already" I said and we walked home I got into bed and he did too

"Goodnight Butters" I said kissing his forehead

"Goodnight Ken" he said and snuggled close to me

The Next Morning.

I woke up to see us still snuggled in

I got up which woke Butters

"Morning sleepy" I said and kissed his forehead

"Morning ken" he said and put his shirt and pants on and I did the same with my parka and pants

We went downstairs and put on our shoes and started walking to the bus stop.

I looked up and saw Eric and Kyle kissing

"Aha! Now who's the faggot Eric?" I shouted grinning

"You better not be talking about my Jew" Eric said furiously

"No dumbass I'm talking about you" I rolled my eyes

He glared at me again but the bus arrived so we couldn't talk anymore

I sat down on a seat and reserved it for butters he sat next to me and I put my arm around him and we went to school we got to the class room and me and Kyle and Eric and Butters changed seats so us couples were next to each other

"More gays? This should do nicely" said Mr, or was it Mrs Garrison creepily.

At Lunch.

Me and 'the Bunny' -as I now called him- and Stan, Eric and Kyle also sat next to each other

"Are we the only non-gays at this table?" asked Stan to Eric and Kyle

"Think again bitch" said Eric and he kissed Kyle

Stan ran to the bathrooms obviously to throw up

"I guess were all gays" I said grinning

"Yup" said Eric

I ate lunch and butters also ate from my tray, Kyle and Eric did the same thing.

"You don't have to copy us with everything" I laughed making a joke that they had copied me and Butters being gay as well as with the lunch

"Kenneh! We didn't copy you being gay!" said Eric and me and Kyle and Butters laughed.

Soon it was the end of the school day again and we waved to each other and me and Butters went to the park again, he wanted to play on it so I pushed the swing

"Wee!" he yelled happily as he went high I smiled at him we did this for a hour then talked for an hour and then we played in the park again for a while, well Butters did I saw a clock it was Ten

So we went home. We got undressed again and got in bed

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" and I turned the dim light out and we slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Butters P.O.V

6 Months Later…

"Kenny!" I yelled, I was furious with that boy

"What?" Kenny rolled his eyes

"What is this?" I held up the bag of drugs I had found in his bag

"It…That's not mine" Kenny said staring at me

"THEN WHOS IS IT?" I screamed at him

"Fuck dude it's a friend's" said Kenny

"Who's?" I asked glaring at him

"You don't know them, I don't do drugs anymore" said Kenny

"I can't help but believe you are lying" I said staring at him

"Butters, I don't do drugs…Anymore" he said

"Kenny, why would you lie to me?" I asked on the verge of tears

"I'm not lying" He argued

"Kenny, if you can't trust me enough to tell the truth…I just don't know how us being together will work" I said I looked at him then looked away

"I'll be gone by tomorrow" I said tears spilling out but I just hid them from him and started packing

"Butters, please don't leave me…I love you" Kenny pleaded to me but I just walked out the door

He ran after me as I ran downstairs

"No!" He shouted but I just kept running with my bag on my back Away….I didn't know where I was going but I had to go far.

Sorry! It's pretty short


	5. Chapter name?

Kenny's P.O.V

A couple weeks later, Butters came to get the rest of his stuff he had left.

"Kenny" He said walking past me

"Butters" I said and heard a knock at the door

"What do you want?" I asked my druggie friend, Will

"You still have the drugs you were looking after for me?" he asked and Butters looked up surprised

"Yes I do" I walked back and took the drugs out my bag and gave it to him

"Thanks mate you're a great friend" He smiled

"You're welcome" I smiled back and shut the door

"So….You were telling the truth after all…" Butters said awkwardly looking at his feet

"Yes" I said

"Ken, I'm sorry I should have trusted you" Butters said apologetically

"Butters get out of here" I said pointing the door

"But ken!" He exclaimed

"Fuck off!" I shouted at him and he shuffled away

"Little bitch" I muttered and I know he heard

"Kenny, I just want to say I'm awful sorry" He said

"Fuck Butters don't you ever get it? You're a bitch and you don't trust me" I told him and slammed the door shut

"Kenny" Karen walked up behind me

"Yes?" I asked

"Well…" She started

"Don't feel sorry for me" I told her

"No, no I just want to know if it would be weird if I started dating him?" she asked

"Fuck it Karen, I thought you cared but it turns out no one cares about me! I'm just a slut and no one cares when I die!" I shouted at her

"Kenny…" She stared at me

"FUCK OFF KAREN!" I walked out the door utterly pissed off at her, how dare she?! I get out of a relationship and she wants to date him! I want to die right now! And NEVER come back" I shouted into thin air and ran off. I decide to kill myself so I can talk to Satan about this so I take out my gun and kill myself

"Hey Kenny" Satan walks up to me in hell

"Hey Satan" I said

"I didn't think it was the time of day you died?" he asked

"Yeah well, I killed myself" I said

"Why?" he asks

"To talk to you actually" I said

"What about?" he asks

"I want to die for real, but I can't because of this fucked up curse" I said

"Well, there is a way where you can die for long periods of time, like a month" he said

"There is?" I shot up from sitting on his couch

"Yes, I have to make special, special mountain dew and then you drink it" He said

"Mountain dew? Are you sure?" I was surprised

"I am certain" He said smiling

"O….K" I said

"It's the orange flavoured one" He said proudly

"OK so how do you make it?" I asked

"The normal way" he said

"Which is?" I asked

"I can't let you know! Even you someone who is my close friend I can't tell it would ruin Mountain dews business if someone knew" he exclaimed

"Uh… Okay?" I said

"Bye Kenny, come back tomorrow and it'll be ready" he said

"Okay" I disappeared and then woke up in my bed

"Fuck, it's a school day I'll see Butters. Well, hope for the best" I muttered as I got out of bed


End file.
